chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Chayote
Chayote Chouchoute (full title: Chayote the Human), is the main protagonist of the series [[Chayote Time|Chayote Time]]. Biography As shown in "Memories of Chayote Mountain,"A gifted but cursed baby boy was born to Henry and his kind wife in a large, gated property.While successfully learning to catch a ball, he discovered that he got a gum in his hair and he was taken to the baby office. Here, his hair is cleaned by a seemingly kind woman, who gave him a lollipop and ushered him out of the room so she could "speak" to his parents alone.However He is mocked by her eldest daughter and crying, so the baby rushed back to be nurtured by his mother. When he returned, the three were gone, and screams pleading for assistance could be heard from the hallway.He abandoned his candy and rushed in to find the woman mocking his parents. They begged the barber to not separate them from their son. He rushed after them into a room of ghosts, and then into another room where he discovered his parents being murdered. He tried to help them before they died, but failed, as his curse drove him to flee into a portal which led to Tepache. From there he watched as his family was dying forever, while waving a tearful goodbye to them. He lay there crying until Jicama's parents, Joshua and Margaret, rescued him from the wilderness and brought him to their home. They raised him alongside Jicama, who, along with Jessica, became Chayote's adopted sister.They named him Chayote. Appearance Hair Chayote has dark brown hair which is first seen in "Chayote Slumber Party," where Chayote is brushing his short hair while talking to Chicle about Consuelo's mom is a terrible barber.His hair slowly begins to regrow throughout several episodes until "Consuelo's Mommie Dearest where it has grown to his back."His somewhat androgynous appearance often causes him to be mistaken for a girl.In the pilot,Chayote is a skinny, pale skinned child with shoulder length curly chocolate black hair. He is drawn with red cheek marks to accentuate his youth. Clothing : Main article: Chayote's hat Chayote typically wears a red jacket, a white shirt, a black skirt,white socks, and a pair of black shoes. Chayote's most prominent attire is a red hat with two "ears" sticking out on top that covers his entire head minus his face. Personality Chayote has many attitudes manifested by an naive little boy.He could be considered sort of a "free spirit", very fond of nature and open spaces. His naive character, who often seems to have ADHD.Despite the many oddities, Chayote is, most likely, the most intelligent character in the series. Relationships Main article: Chayote's relationships Trivia * In the Nickelodeon Live Action Promo "What Time Is It?" Chayote is portrayed by Rico Rodriguez. * Chayote and Jicama frequently use Spanish profanity as catch-phrases and at times censors for curse words. However, they are shown to be terrible at saying curse words as confirmed in the episode "Chayote Slumber Party."(Examples of these words include: maricón, puta, mentar la madre and chingados). * According to the Official Chayote Time Encyclopedia, Chayote got his name from Joshua and Margaret as they initially believed that he was a human as they knew very little about humans. * In City of Ghouls,According to Chayote,the legend says that humans goes to the city of ghouls, they become ghouls forever. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Chayote Time/Characters